cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Salmon
Colin Salmon (1962 - ) Film Deaths: *''Resident EvilResident Evil (2002)'(2002)' [''James "One" Shade]: Sliced into pieces by a grid of lasers. (Thanks to Matthew and Richard) * Die Another Day (2002)' [Charles Robinson]: Shot by an assassin in a virtual-reality training exercise. (Colin survives the film in reality.) *AvP: Alien vs. PredatorAlien vs. Predator (2004)(2004)Alien vs. Predator (2004)[Maxwell Stafford]: Impaled through the head with a spear by a Predator, after it traps him in a constricting net that starts to cut through him. (A reference to Colin's above death in '''''Resident Evil.) (Thanks to Matthew and Richard) *''Blood: The Last Vampire ''(2009) [Powell]: Slashed to death by Jun Ji-hyun at the end of a chase down a runway (while Colin is in his vampire form), he dies as Allison Miller kneels by his side. *''Devil's Playground ''(2010) [Peter White]: Bitten off-camera by one of his infected colleagues, he is later seen locked in a room having succumbed to the infection (I don't know if this is a death or not) *''Stalker ''(2010) [Leo Fox]: Stabbed in the back by Jane March/Anna Brecon whilst he's hugging her (Jane's character turns out to be Anna's other personality, so when Jane is seen stabing him it's actually Anna). *''Resident Evil: Retribution ''(2012) [James 'One' Shade]: Playing a clone of his character from the first film, Colin dies when he is shot by Kevin Durand. TV Deaths: * Merlin: The Nightmare Begins (2009) [Aglain]: Shot in the back with a crossbow as he tries to escape from Bradley James's soldiers. (Thanks to Brian) * ''Annihilation Earth ''(2009; TV Movie) [Raja Rahim Bashir]: Dies along with everyone else on Earth when he fails to convince Luke Goss that the super collider they had created would overload the planets core causing it to explode. * The Musketeers: The Good Traitor (2015) [Tariq]: A Captive of Finbar Lynch, he throws a book containing a cipher onto the fire so Lynch shoots him but as he tries to retrieve the book Salmon throws a small bottle of potent, refined gunpowder onto the fire and the devastating explosion destroys the whole building. (Thanks to Brian). Salmon, Colin Salmon, Colin Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Simulated death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Ethiopian descent Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Ethiopian actors and actresses Category:BBC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:British actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Reality show participants Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Strike Back Cast members